And the Call of Poseidon
by Rebster04
Summary: The librarians are off on another adventure to obtain the Trident of Poseidon.


Fun case fic for ya! Not set during any particular series, feels like it could be 3rd or 4th, but it doesn't really matter. I don't know much about Greek mythology apart from what google can tell me, but I enjoyed writing this little piece and I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

The sun glistened in the rippling waters. They had been walking for what felt like hours under the suns glare. Ezekiel had shed his hoodie long ago, tying the heavy garment around his waist. Baird cursed the long sleeved jumpsuit that she had decided to wear that day as she wiped her neck with her bandana.

Cassandra came to a halt behind the rest of the group. She grumbled as she wrestled with her denim vest and removed the hair that had plastered itself to the back of her neck, "Are you sure you gave Mr. Jenkins the right coordinates for the door?"

Jake stopped slightly ahead of the rest and turned to face them, "Uh-, of course I'm sure," he dug his heels into the sand and pulled at the plaid shirt he had tied around his head, "It should be right here!" He gestured wildly around himself and bunched his fists at his side.

Ezekiel dropped down onto the sand and took his phone out from his jeans pocket. Squinting to look at the screen he could see there was no hope of a quick call to Jenkins to sort out a return door.

Baird shielded her eyes with her hands as she gazed out into the open ocean. There were a few small islands dotted around in the water, "Are we sure that we're on the right island?"

Cassandra sat down behind Ezekiel and let her head fall onto his shoulder. He leaned an elbow across her knees before quickly moving it away from her scalding skin. He whipped his head around to look at her bright red legs.

"Eh Cass, did you put on any sun cream?"

She lifted her head from his back revealing a badly burned nose, giving him the answer to his question.

Jake continued to kick at the water in frustration. Baird joined the other two librarians on the sand.

"It should be right here!"

Ezekiel growled in response, "Well it's not, so can you hurry up and come to that conclusion so we can all go home!"

Cassandra placed her hand on his back, "Zeke, calm down. We're all just tired and hot, don't start arguing."

Both men sighed and Jake finally came to sit with the rest of them. He sandwiched Cassandra against himself and Ezekiel before realising how hot he really was.

Baird crossed her legs in front of her, "Okay, what do we know so far?"

Cassandra loosened her tie and popped the top button on her shirt, "Earthquakes have become a regular occurrence on the Eastern side of Greece, however Mr. Jenkins seems to believe that these earthquakes are being caused by something magical as there is a ley line running directly through this exact location."

"There's a tectonic plate that runs along the northern parts of the country, but the earthquakes are beginning to affect places further out." Jake continued.

Ezekiel turned his phone to show Baird an image, "The earthquakes are now beginning to reach the northern most countries in Africa and most of mainland Europe."

Baird carefully considered the map before her on the phone before breathing in deeply, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. The three librarians studied her closely waiting for further instruction.

Cassandra bit her bottom lip before finishing off what they already knew, "According to Greek myth Poseidon lived in a palace under the ocean near these islands. His trident was capable of causing what we call natural disasters: tsunamis, sea storms and…well…"

Baird nodded, "Earthquakes."

Ezekiel fisted the sand at his side before letting it slip through his fingers, "yeah, that's all great and under normal circumstances I would love to be on this beach catching some rays, but I've got sand in places no one should ever have sand and I want to go home."

As the words left his mouth a loud crash interrupted the calm of the ocean. The sands began to tremble underneath them as the tide rolled back into the coastline.

Jake stood unsteadily, "This ain't good."

The ground continued to shake beneath them until suddenly everything was still. Cassandra let go of her tight grip on Ezekiel's t-shirt before silently calculating the distance affected by the small quake.

"It didn't go too far, only this island, but it may have triggered a tsunami reaching around 6ft."

Ezekiel stood abruptly, "Jake, you have to think fast. Why did you give Jenkins these coordinates in particular?"

"Because legend had it that there was another entrance to the underwater palace on one of these islands. Jenkins traced it to this island where two of the ley lines intersected."

Baird looked around the beach. It was naturally uneven with grassy hills forming a sandy slope down toward the shore. They had come to a stop before a small rock face cut off the beach. The water had returned to crash up on the sand. It was then that she spied something. The water didn't crash against the rocks, but continued through them.

"Wait a minute…" Baird took off at a run for the side of the rock face, "There's something here!"

The three librarians stared after her. Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "Better than sitting around waiting for a tsunami!"

Both men pulled Cassandra to her feet before they followed their guardian.

* * *

"Woah."

The group stood at the mouth of a small cave. The water washed against several large rocks that led up to a small crack in the rock face.

Cassandra turned back to look at the beach, "How did we not see this?"

"Jenkins was right," Ezekiel waded through the water and plundered into the darkness of the cave, turning on his phones flashlight. He looked over his shoulder at his immobile partners and guardian, "Did you want to go and solve this madness or did you want to stay on the beach?"

Cassandra lightly touched her fingertips to her nose wincing slightly at the tenderness. She shook her head, "Definitely not the beach…"

Baird removed a flashlight from her belt, "Always come prepared eh?"

Jake took out his own phone and turned on the screen for light, "Let's go then."

They each took a turn to bend through the crack in the wall that led to a set of stone steps. The steps were small and uneven forcing them to walk one behind the other with Baird leading and Jake bringing up the rear. The rock face was weathered and smooth making it difficult to hold on as they ventured down deeper into the cave. The steps began to spiral as they continued. The natural light had all but vanished and they were left with the white glare of the flashlights. Water had managed to seep through the crack above them trickled down the steps making them slippery. Nothing could be heard apart from a constant drip that seemed to follow them no matter how deep down they travelled.

Cassandra ran both her hands against the smooth wall to keep herself from falling. Wincing as she felt her fingers catch on a rough patch on the wall, she cut through the silence, "Are we looking for Poseidon's trident?"

Ezekiel couldn't help but let the excitement filter into his voice, "I bloody hope so. What a find that would be!"

Baird interjected before Ezekiel could start estimating the trident's worth on the black market, "Red, you said that Jenkins thought it was something magical, so it has to be the trident, right?"

Jake hummed his agreement before coming to a stop behind the rest of the group, "Yeah, but why's it makin' such a fuss now, causing earthquakes and tidal waves? It's been lost for thousands of years without so much as a peep!"

Cassandra felt her foot slip on the moistened steps, "Mr. Jenkins will want it back to the Library for further investigation."

They continued through the darkness down the steps until the drip became louder and louder. Slowly but surely the drip turned into the sound of rushing water. Cassandra gulped and looked down at her scarlet vinyl boots which were definitely wetter than they had been before, "I don't think that sound is coming from ahead." The steady sliver of water that leaked down the steps with them had become a stream.

Jake grimaced as the sound became almost deafening, "Cassie, what was that you were saying again about a 6ft tsunami?"

Baird and Ezekiel looked at each other before the guardian shouted, "Surely the crack would stop most of water from getting down here?"

"Not unless it was strong enough to open it wider…"

All four members of the group turned to face behind them just as a wall of water crashed around the corner taking all of them with it. Falling into each other like dominoes, they hurtled down over the rest of the steps in the raging current. Ezekiel fought hard to keep his head above the water, but the strength of the current was too overpowering. He felt his back graze against the steps, the pain causing him to loosen his grip on his phone. The light moved quickly away from him before disappearing altogether. He swung his arms around wildly trying to find purchase on anything to stop himself from rushing along with the water. He yelled out when he resurfaced only to be pulled back under again. Something or someone grabbed at his waist scratching the skin above his belt before vanishing. It had become so dark he wasn't sure if his eyes were open or closed. Baird must have lost her flashlight too.

The strong flow of water deposited him into a larger pool of water. Quickly swimming to the surface he gulped in the air sending it straight to his starved lungs. Someone gripped onto the back of his t-shirt pulling him over to the edge of the pool. Jake heaved the Aussie over to him and out of the water before wrapping him into a hug. They had been carried down into a large atrium. It was filled with stone columns and had mosaics covering the floors extending onto the walls. Torches were lit along each wall lighting up the entire room.

"Aw man, that was rough!" Jake pushed him away to get a good look at his partner, "Are you good? You didn't hurt anythin' did you?"

Ezekiel coughed and rubbed the salty water out of his eyes, "I think I'm alright, just scrapes and bruises."

Jake lifted Ezekiel's bloodied shirt to reveal a nasty scratch across his stomach. He eyed the younger man before Ezekiel pulled the shirt out of his hands. He looked around before asking, "Where's Cass and Baird?"

Jake gestured behind him to where Cassandra was propped up against one of the columns with Baird kneeling beside her. Cassandra's face had gone chalk white, her sunburnt nose standing out along with the graze that covered her right cheek bone.

Ezekiel immediately stood and stalked over to them with Jake close behind, "Shit. What happened?"

Baird was wrapping several of the girl's fingers with a strip of cloth from her tie, "She came out of the staircase with two fingers pointing in the wrong direction," Cassandra whimpered as the older woman tied the fabric into a tight knot above her knuckle, "She took one look at them and fainted. Almost drowned before Jake dragged her out of the water."

Baird stood taking in her surroundings before turning to Ezekiel, "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Nah, I'm good. If it wasn't so terrifying I might've actually enjoyed that!" Jake punched his shoulder, "Ow! Now I'm hurt!"

Baird placed her fingers against her temples, "Children, please."

She had a gash above her eyebrow and had blood on the arm of her jumpsuit. Jake seemed to be the least injured with only a tear at the knee of his cargo pants. Ezekiel stared over at the older man who had walked over to one of the columns. Ezekiel took a seat next to Cassandra and wrapped his arm around her.

Jake whooped and hollered from his position near the column at the entrance they had slid in through. He didn't hold back any of his excitement as he yelled, "Oh my God! Do you know where we are?"

Cassandra mumbled quietly under her breath about feeling sick before Baird looked at Jake, exasperated.

He grinned wildly before practically screaming, "We have found the lost city of Atlantis!"

Ezekiel sat up straight against the wall, "But I thought that was supposed to be near Gibraltar?"

Jake moved around the large room running his hands along the mosaics and studying the inscriptions around the ceiling, "Thousands of year ago maybe, but with the shifting of the tectonic plates, it could have moved here."

Baird shook her head, "Wait…you're telling me that we're in Atlantis? The lost under water city?"

Jacob came to stand in front of her smiling broadly, "Damn straight!"

Her face fell as if she was only just hearing herself now, "Under water?!"

"Believe it baby!"

* * *

Baird walked slowly behind the two male librarians. She had her arm wrapped securely around Cassandra's waist, who had her arm loosely slung over the taller woman's shoulders.

The large atrium was connected to a long narrow corridor which was also lit by torches. Baird was trying her best not to think about why the torches would be lit so deep under the water and also about how deep under the water they were and also about the pressure of the water around them breaking through the flimsy stone walls and also…okay so maybe she wasn't trying so hard not to think about them.

She was trying to focus on the girl beside her who continued to mumble incoherently about how sick she felt and that she was going to pass out again.

"Cassandra…you've got to work with me here…" Baird tried to shift the girl's position so she wouldn't topple them both over. Just as Baird readjusted their grip Cassandra bent forward and released the contents of her stomach. She wiped at her mouth, "Think…mibe…sea…sick."

As their guardian, Eve was expected to protect her librarians…but she didn't always have to be happy about it, "Excellent."

Jake and Ezekiel slowed up as the corridor gave way to a beautiful grand room. The walls, floors and statues were coated in gold casting the room in an ethereal glow. Both men stared at the beauty of the room, their minds completely focused on the view ahead of them. A large staircase with golden pillars lead up to a giant statue of the Greek god himself: Poseidon. In front of the statue was a royal blue shimmer. From the corridor where the men stood, it was difficult to make out what was casting the blue light. Both Ezekiel and Jacob faced each other before taking a step into the golden room.

Baird called out from the corridor about needing help with Cassandra, yet neither man seemed to hear it. She huffed as Cassandra slid down the wall and slumped into a seated position, "-mma be sic-"

Baird turned as yelled again as the red head retched behind her, "Hey, treasure hunters! I need some help with Cass!"

Jacob and Ezekiel paused at the foot of the grand staircase. Jake whispered, afraid to disturb the peace in the room, "Do you think it's the trident?"

Ezekiel scoffed, "A golden room, giant statue of yourself, where else are you going to keep your trident?"

Just as Ezekiel moved to crawl onto the first step, a blue light shot up from beneath the statue and passed through the ornate ceiling above them. Suddenly the room began to shake violently and the heavy pillars perched on each of the steps began to topple over and crash down the stairs. Yelling above the noise of the quake Jake tried to warn Ezekiel of the remains of one of the pillars, "Watch out!" He shoved the younger man out of the way just in time as the heavy marble fell in between them.

Baird lurched over to the arch of the entrance to the golden room before a huge column came down in front of her blocking her immediate escape route. The force of the crash caused her to fall backwards onto Cassandra's legs. The mosaic on the ceiling of the corridor began to crack and the ground beneath them continued to shake. Baird looked over to the small space left beneath the arch, above the broken column.

"Quickly, we can make it through!"

Hauling Cassandra to her feet she swiftly lifted her over her shoulder and dashed as quickly as she could to the exit.

Ezekiel whipped his head up to look at the blue light, "It's definitely the trident!"

Jake quickly counted the large steps in front of them, "We have to stop it!"

Ezekiel looked at him with a crazy look in his eye, "I think I know how."

Jake shook his head in frustration as he watched the younger man start to quickly scramble up the overly large steps. Growling he took off after him. Together they leaped out of the way of the falling pillars and made sure not to get crushed by the parts of the ceiling that had begun to crash to the ground. As they neared the top, Jacob noticed the large bit of marble Ezekiel had lifted somewhere along the way.

"What are you going to do with that?"

The trident was perched on its stand still glowing blue as the light continued to pierce the ceiling. Amongst all the chaos Jake managed to take in the beauty of the trident up close. It was stunning. It was exactly how he had imagined it as a young boy. The staff was golden with carvings etched out in elongated spirals, each prong had thin golden lacing around the tips and there were jewels encrusted at the joint to the main staff. Jake wanted nothing more in this moment of pure clarity amongst bedlam than to hold the trident and feel it's power coursing through him. He reached his hand out to touch his fingertips to the cool metal when suddenly Ezekiel's war cry filtered in through the haze. Ezekiel lifted the piece of marble high above his head and then swiftly brought it down onto the jewels of the trident. The sound of the marble screeching against the jewels brought the whole room to a silent stand still. Jake looked on in horror as the marble hit the ground followed by several shards of ruby, sapphire and silver.

The room stopped shaking. All that could be heard was running water and their own heavy breathing. Ezekiel smiled triumphantly as Jake's fists tightened.

"I did it!"

"YOU BROKE IT!"

"Broke it? Mate, the earth was literally shaking because of it." Ezekiel lifted the bent trident from the stand, tossing it back and forth between his hands, "I saved the day!"

Jake attempted to speak but couldn't find the words he wanted to scream at the cocky thief. A call for help interrupted Jake's impending explosion.

Turning to face the entrance to the corridor he saw Cassandra and Baird trapped beneath some of the rubble from the destruction the trident had caused. A few leaks had sprung from the collapsed ceiling causing the water levels in the palace to rise.

As the men climbed down from each large step, Baird voiced the concerns they were all well aware of, "You all do remember that we are deep, deep, deep...UNDER WATER?!" She tried to kick at the rubble keeping her left leg trapped, however she only managed to splash around in the rising water.

Cassandra giggled from beside her. Jake and Ezekiel stopped lifting rocks to look around at her worriedly as they didn't seem to be in a situation that called for laughter. Together they watched in horror as she lifted her right arm up with her left and let it splash lifelessly back down to the water. She looked back at them repeating the action, "Uh-oh, that's not good is it?" The girl continued to giggle before sobering up slightly, "should this be painful?"

Once Baird was finally freed, the water had reached knee height. She was holding onto Ezekiel's shoulders as her ankle couldn't take all of her weight after being caught under the debris. Jake had lifted Cassandra onto his back although she was struggling to hold on with the use of only one arm. They regarded the corridor that they had originally entered through to find it completely buried under rubble. Standing in the centre of the room there seemed to be no escape as the water continued to rise.

Ezekiel still had a fierce grip on the trident as well as his guardian. Jake turned to face the other two, "Doesn't look like we're getting out of this one."

The look in his eyes scared Baird to death, but she herself had already weighed up all of their options and it didn't look like they had one. Cassandra increased her grip on Jake as she lowered her head down against his closing her eyes. Ezekiel pulled Baird in closer and all four of them met in an awkward hug. The roof was beginning to give way as water flooded in around them rising up to their chests now. Ezekiel shut his eyes tight and imagined he had could feel the sun on his skin one last time instead of being stood in the freezing water about to engulf them. Baird and Jake gasped as the cold water poured over their shoulders. Seeing the other two with their eyes closed they looked at each other and after taking a last gulp of air, did the same. The last thing Ezekiel pictured was the four of them on the beach enjoying themselves. Cassandra under a comically large umbrella reading, Jake snorkelling out in the shallows, Baird drinking from a fancy glass with two colourful umbrellas and himself enjoying their company. That was the last thing he remembered before the water washed over his face.

Until it wasn't anymore. He felt warm again. He peeked open one eye finding himself looking at Jake who had his eyes clenched tightly shut. He opened both his eyes and found himself standing on the beach again. He whipped his head around to take in all of his surroundings. They weren't in the flooded palace anymore. The others slowly opened their eyes too.

Ezekiel steadied Baird before letting go of her and the trident. He whooped loudly and ran around on the sand laughing as loud as he could. Jake spun around looking in disbelief at the beach with Cassandra still on his back who was still trying to hold on as tight as possible. Baird dropped down onto her bottom laughing quietly to herself thanking all the gods she could think of.

Jake continued to look around him, "But how…how did we…why are we not…I'm dry."

Ezekiel came to a stop in front of him, "It must've been the trident! I don't know how or why, but it must've been!"

"You are correct Mr. Jones."

All four of them turned in shock to see Jenkins stood where the grass met the sand. He had shunned his suit jacket in the hot weather and had a pair of black sunglasses on.

"Poseidon managed to reach me while you were away on your escapades."

The librarians and their guardian continued to look at Jenkins in shock.

"He hadn't realised his trident had been causing such havoc while he was visiting the other gods for their annual gathering. The residual magic left inside the trident after you destroyed it Mr. Jones – which might I say, he is not most pleased about – was enough to grant your freedom from impending doom."

Jenkins smiled subtlety at the look of embarrassment that crossed the young Aussie's features.

"However, Mr. Jones, he is willing to overlook the pulverisation of his trident on the grounds that you did save the world. Also, he seemed to be very merry," Jenkins signalled a glass and tipped his head back, "when I broke the news to him of who destroyed it."

Baird closed her eyes and shook her head from her seated position on the sand, "Wait just a second, how does he know what happened down there? I don't even know what happened?"

Jenkins shrugged noncommittally, "He's a god, they have their ways." Clasping both hands behind his back he continued, "Now, I can see a myriad of injuries, I imagine you'll all want back to the annex for some medical attention."

Cassandra started to laugh again causing them all to turn and look at her. The delirium was clearly setting in as she lifted her lifeless arm again from Jake's back, "MR. JENKINS! Get a load of this!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
